


失眠

by surisvenson



Category: Football rps fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surisvenson/pseuds/surisvenson
Summary: 格策说罗伊斯打呼延伸的脑洞





	失眠

信或不信，网瘾少年格策一直是两个人中睡得更早的那个人，不然当年世界杯也不会选择跟早睡的克洛泽一栋。

如果事情能一直保持如此，那一切都很好，没有什么问题。

转折发生在寻常的一天，在两人确定关系同居不短的时间后。在一场酣畅淋漓的性-爱后，罗伊斯趴着很快睡着了，格策却意外的清醒极了。他盯着天花板看了一会儿，拉起毯子的一角盖住了金发男人白到反光的屁股，将剩下的裹在了身上，卷成了一团。

他几乎就要睡着了，这时一阵恼人的声音传来，伴随着床轻微地震动---罗伊斯在打呼，动静还不小。这可有些意外。

格策闭着眼睛想在脑海里屏蔽掉这个声音，试着抓住睡眠的尾巴。

 

…

 

最后一点睡意从他脑海里退去了。

格策坐了起来，他很生气，但当他的视线一落到罗伊斯睡着的侧脸上，气又马上消了下去…日常训练确实很累，他想着，温柔地将罗伊斯翻了过来，又将男人脖子下的枕头抽走了。

鼾声停了下来。

格策满意地躺了下来。

三秒钟后，鼾声又响了起来。格策用枕头捂住耳朵。开始在心里默念:一只羊驼，两只羊驼，三只羊驼…两百四十一只羊驼…

他悲伤而又惊悚地觉得自己更精神了，甚至能跳下床坐三百个俯卧撑。格策瞅了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，上面显示是凌晨一点二十。

准确的五个小时四十分钟后他就该起床开始新的一天了。

格策叹了口气，抑制着自己想要用枕头闷死罗伊斯的欲望，因为A)这是你的男朋友…更想闷死他了怎么办……B)这是你的队友，Ok，在边缘跃跃愈探的心开始平复了。

你不能弄死罗伊斯。格策在心里对自己强调。靠着没拉紧的窗帘透出的路灯的微光，失眠的格策愤愤地在黑暗中盯着金发男人的侧脸。

光洁的额头下暗金色的睫毛投下长长的影子，高耸的鼻梁秀丽到惊人，红润的薄唇微张着，仿佛诱惑着人去探索…还有隐藏在毯子下劲瘦有力的腰，同样淡金色的耻毛间沉睡着的…

不是思考这个的时候，马里奥。格策用力地敲了敲自己的脑袋，像是有些热，踢开了身上的毯子，转了过去。

现在，他能盯着的只是不同层次的黑暗交界的一团团棱角分明的色块了。看得久了，连分界都边缘也开始模糊起来，格策闭上了眼睛。 

他模模糊糊地睡着了。

在梦中，他成了一个血腥的羊驼连环杀手，让人闻之色变那种。

第二天格策倒是想要说些什么，但看着罗伊斯望着他时歪起的嘴角，和灰绿的眸子里满溢的信任和爱，他想说的一切都死在了肚子里。

不就是打呼么，习惯就好了，没什么大不了的。格策想着。

他错的不能再错了。

格策只是去洗个澡的功夫，罗伊斯四肢朝天的已经躺在床上睡着了，不安分的腿跨在毯子上，头埋在枕头里，发出堪比几只小猪的声音。

高低起伏有致，音调圆满优美。

比他唱歌好多了。格策半心半意地想着，暴力地将男人身下的毯子拉了出来。

罗伊斯动了几下，完全没醒。

有了上次的经验后，格策已经放弃了能立马入睡的希望，他翻出了自己的耳机，点开了新一季的权利的游戏，他们本来约好一起攒着一起看的，现在，让马尔科一个人看去吧!

格策怀着复仇的快感，开始刷剧。

第二天醒来的罗伊斯发现了一个双眼红肿并且拒绝跟他说话的小圆脸。

我要去杀了马丁，如果肥胖症和脂肪肝还没搞死他的话!格策咬牙切齿地说。

罗伊斯怀着动物一般的警觉性，机智地没有问为什么，转而在早餐的卷饼里加了大量的草莓酱。

然后下一天依然如此。格策盼望着在连续两天的失眠后过度困倦能让他早点入睡。显然他的计划失败了。

他的心情已经从愤怒进化到了出离尘世的平淡无波。他平静地伸出腿一脚将罗伊斯毫不怜惜地踹下了床。

罗伊斯掉到了卧室柔软的长毛毯子上(这个毯子还是格策从宜家选回来的)，发出闷闷的一声咚。然后飞快地爬了起来。

'Sunny，快起来，好像地震了!我都被震掉到地上了。'罗伊斯慌慌张张地跪在床边摇晃着装睡的格策。

'没有地震，马尔科。'格策叹了口气，'快睡觉吧。'

'真的没有?'罗伊斯对自己怎么落到地上的毫无头绪，他大脑给出的第一个合理的推测是地震，但既然Sunny这样说…罗伊斯耸了耸肩，爬上床来，打了个哈欠，用长长的四肢将另外一个人卷在怀里，很快又睡着了。

格策试着推开他，被裹得更紧了。

呼吸的热气吞吐在他的后颈上，而呼噜声就在耳边，散落下来的金发刺得格策痒痒的。小圆脸大睁着双眼，盯着空气中不知名的一点，完全放弃了睡觉的打算。

觉得再这样完全没法过下去的格策学乖了。 

再下一天，他故意在浴室磨磨蹭蹭了半天，估算着罗伊斯已经睡着了才推门出去。抱起床上属于自己的枕头就去了侧卧。

夜晚很安静。夜风凉爽宜人。

格策满意地睡着了。然后半夜接着被热醒。不知道什么时候醒来的罗伊斯寻了过来，将他挤在床上左边的一点点地方，紧紧贴着格策的背睡得正熟。

格策气愤地一把将他推开。

金发男人呈现一个大字摊在床上，呼噜震天响。

恶向胆边生，格策用右手捏紧了罗伊斯的鼻子，左手紧紧地捂在男人的嘴上。

看你还不醒!格策恶狠狠地想着。

呼吸困难的罗伊斯迷迷糊糊地醒来，分开唇舔了一下格策的手心，棕发男人马上将手缩了回去。

'你干什么!'格策吼着。

'Sunny你怎么还不睡?'罗伊斯的声音很低，软软的，睡意缠绵其中。

'我本来已经睡着了。'格策语气里充满着在罗伊斯看来完全没法理解的指责。

像是突然想起了什么，罗伊斯环视了一下四周，皱紧了眉，'你为什么睡在侧卧?'

'都是因为你。'格策气愤地说。

'我?'金发男人一脸无辜。

'你睡觉的时候没法保持安静。'格策接着说。

'你到底在说什么?'罗伊斯坐起身来，毯子从他的上半身掉落下来，堆积在腹部，露出结实的胸肌和腹部---拜裸睡的习惯所致。

这让人分心极了，但格策用了很大毅力让自己的视线集中在男人的脸部而不是其他的地方，他下定决心要解决这个问题。

'你睡觉打呼。'格策伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇，他在不知所措的时候经常会这样干。

'为什么---'罗伊斯依然很迷惑，他们已经睡了一起那么久了而现在格策才抱怨这个?

'我一直睡得比你早。'格策耸耸肩。

'直到这几天?'罗伊斯终于找出了这几天格策反常的原因。他做了很多猜测，却唯独没想到这个。

'直到这几天。'

罗伊斯突然笑了起来，俯身拉近了两个人的距离，将矮个子的男人几乎都罩在了自己身下，左腿压在格策的腰腹间完全制止住了男人的动作，'那只要你睡得比我早就行?'他问。

'我觉得可以。'格策仰起脸看着另外一个人，又因为过近的距离聚焦困难，转开盯着金发男人肩膀上的某块地方。

罗伊斯一把扯开搁在两人之间的毯子。

他们来了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。然后是第二场，第三场…直拖成一场性爱马拉松。两个人都精疲力尽地直接睡着了，罗伊斯甚至没有拔出来，疲软的阳-具因为傲人的长度充塞着入口，擦着前列腺过去，将射进去的精液都堵在了里面。

第二天格策请了病假。理由是肠胃炎。

之后的罗伊斯每次都能让格策先睡着。

 

…

 

格策醒了过来。五月的风吹起一阵凉意打在他的手臂上，他侧过脸去，窗户外的天在早上七点依然发黑，雨滴落在房顶上，又在屋檐汇聚，滴落下来发出规律地响声。

他因为凉意往毯子里缩了一下，转过身，张开口准备说些什么。

他身边谁都没有。

格策合上唇，紧紧抿着，闭上了眼睛，仿佛这样就能止住胸口汹涌的情绪，抑制住眼底衍生开来的一片湿意。

原来你已经离开那么久了。格策想着，没有动。这一分钟是属于他的。如果他足够自欺欺人，他还能说是属于他和马尔科的。

习惯真是件可怕的事，马尔科。

 

THE END  
感谢您的阅读，期待与您交流  
最后的结局只是出于我这两天的心境私心～


End file.
